


Unexpected

by cassyphace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, No Incest, cousin feels, dudley is a good person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassyphace/pseuds/cassyphace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dudley receives an unexpected letter in the post, and isn't quite sure whether or not he is going to answer it. He's trying to be a better person, but he's still not sure he deserves forgiveness for the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> The parting of Harry and Dudley in the seventh book gave me so many cousiny feels, I couldn't really handle it. I just so desperately want Harry and Dudley to get along, and be a part of eachother's lives, now. I recently rediscovered this little ficlet written on a couple napkins, when I deep-cleaned my room.
> 
> Very Dudley-centric.
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

Dudley Dursley tugged at the hem of his sweater, straightening it as he once again pondered whether or not he should step into the pub.

 

The invitation had come the normal way; a courtesy Dudley had not expected of, nor thought he deserved from, the one he had tormented-slash-abused for most of their childhood.

 

By the wording in the letter, Dudley got the feeling that the other man hadn't expected a response. So, to return one pleasant surprise for another, here Dudley was, waiting to meet Harry Potter.

 

Or, since it was already fifteen minutes past their scheduled time (or, at least the time he had been sent in Harry's unforeseen correspondence), it would probably be more accurate to assume Harry was the one waiting for _him_. 

 

Dudley wanted badly to see his cousin, to apologize for the truly horrid youth he had been.

 

But.

 

How could he even begin to presume an apology would be welcome, much less heard?

 

As he once again turned away from the pub, Dudley had to remind himself that _Harry_ had sent _him_ a letter; _Harry_ was the one who'd reached out. It could be a trap of revenge, of course, and Harry was just lying in wait to curse him, or somesuch- probably with something worse than a pig's tail. 

 

But Dudley didn't think so.

 

Eight years was a long time to get over juvenile fears, and Dudley had long since stopped thinking everything that had to do with magic was evil and wrong. Eight years ago Dudley had been forced to say goodbye to his cousin amidst chaos and fear, and he'd realized he didn't want to have to give him up. So, he'd set about changing; learning and being more open-minded.

 

His mother didn't know he'd found and took her sister's schoolgirl diaries, and he didn't feel the need to tell her and his dad what he was doing. They were much too set in their ways to change, now.

 

So, he'd studied, learning so much about the wizarding world. He still wasn't one-hundred-percent comfortable with it, but he was also well aware that everything his parents had taught him about magic had stemmed from the incredible jealousy a little girl had felt for her, as she saw it, more favored sister. And the same magic had eventually taken said sister away from her. Permanently.

 

So Dudley had waited at the safe house, keeping an ear out for when the mad man that was threatening the world was captured- for surely that was when Harry would come home. Dudley didn't mind the wait; he studied, worked out, and entertained himself with thoughts of all the wonderfully cousiny things he and Harry would do.

 

And then it was safe, and Dudley, his mum, and his dad returned to Surrey. And Harry didn't. _Maybe news travels more slowly in their world_ , he had thought.

 

But, as weeks and months passed, Dudley began to entertain thoughts of something horrible having happened. And the worst part was, his parents didn't even seem to notice.

 

Dudley threw himself into working out and eating healthy (he was a fitness coach, now) to cover his anxiety. Finally, though, he broke down and, after months of careful research, discovered some “Leaky Cauldron” pub in London.

 

It took him another month to work up the courage to actually go inside and inquire after Harry Potter. They, the people- witches and wizards, he guessed, seemed surprised to see him in there; moreso after his question. But, the bartender told him that Harry Potter was fine, had defeated a Guy-With-No-Name, saved the world, and was now living quietly in his familial home.

 

Dudley had been about to call the old man on his shite- Harry hadn't been home in over a year- when he realized he must have meant the _Potter_ home.

 

Oh.

 

Dudley had left well enough alone, then, believing Harry to be much happier. And, feeling no need to ruin his cousin's peace by opening old wounds, Dudley had left the magical world behind and gone home.

 

He'd put his efforts into getting a teaching degree and training license, instead, and five years later, he opened his own gym- teaching kids and adults alike nutrition and safe ways to get rid of stress and anger.

 

All was going well for about a year and a half, when Dudley got a rather unexpected letter in the post.

 

And, here he was.

 

“Oh, I'm being utterly ridiculous.” Taking a deep breath, Dudley opened the door to the pub.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It ends there, though I may pick it up again, should the mood strike. As it is, you can imagine their meeting going whichever way you please. Personally, I think it was awkward, but ends happily. Or, at least with the promise of future happiness.
> 
> Ta! Thanks for reading~


End file.
